User blog:睡眠/Beth
— Name McName to Blurb about Character. History Add history xd Personality Bethany can often be describe as a loving woman who will take her time to listen and is often talked of as being a good listener and talker. Being said she has an amazing way with words and if hurt by you will not hesitant to use it against you to tear you down mentally bit by bit. She refuses to raise a hand of hate to anything and refuses to watch battle or participate as she knows with herself words hurt more than physical pain when used correctly. She tries her best to be optimistic, often speaking to herself in her mind to calm herself down and show a smile on the outside. She is a clever woman being able to get herself out of the most unlikely of situations caused by her being clumsy or just her luck. She is highly empathetic and is one to put your own feelings before hers even if it hurts her. She enjoys walking around the town alone sometimes even in darker hours to enjoy the natural bright light of the gorgeous bright stars and moon. *On love: "I dont know much about relationships, I don't. All I want.. like.. in the world. Is to jsut keep talking to you. I wanna know how your day was. Where you wanna eat and I want to argue with you and I want to hear all your theories even the ones that are just completely.. you know.. wrong. I know its not that simple, I just think.. no I really believe that we can figure the rest out. Im so into this relationship. Im so in that its humiliating. I love you. In a.. really, really, big.. pretend to like your taste in music kinda way. So pick me. Chose me. Love me. Physical Appearance A beautiful young woman who stands at the height of 5'9 with tanned skin which appears untouched and as smooth as fur unless you look close in which she has two nicks above her left eyebrow representing old scars alongside a few medium lengthed and healing gashes on her stomach and neck. The features most point out are her black eyes, they are not honey or golden but rather night dark. Pools of ink, devouring light in their intensity; billowing clouds of volcanic ash-burying obsidian and jet in their depth. When your eyes meet hers you'll finally know what it means to stargaze. Her hair rests a few inches below her shoulders and is in thinner strands and wavy and a dirty and a flawless blonde coloration. Her daily wear can include whites and greys normally preferring boots and clothes that show off her tall, slender figure. Will often times too wear sweaters. She has a freckle of her left cheek and one in the center of her forehead. She doesn't like any thought of a weapon but in her bag carries with her a short dagger in case she needs to free anything from a hunters trap which she sometimes does out of empathy. She wears a moon and star necklace on a silver chain. Relationships Mr.Name McName— NPC/Roleplayer — Parental Figure — 100% Blah Blah Category:Blog posts